


One Little Kiss Will Do

by aaamoon



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Vulcan Kisses, spock is trying his best
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaamoon/pseuds/aaamoon
Summary: Spock got a paper cut and Bones kissed it better.Maybe someday I'll translate it into English lol.





	One Little Kiss Will Do

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this art](http://325866900.lofter.com/post/1fa394b3_ef40287c) and a plot bunny I discussed with my friend.

**One Little Kiss Will Do**

 

　　Spock走进电梯间，准备下到医疗湾去找正在值班的McCoy医生。γ班次才刚过去34分钟。

　　走廊里非常冷清，偶尔有一两个当值的船员出现，Spock微微点头示意，从他们身边迅速走过。现在应该是Spock的休息时间，不过没有人好奇大副的去处，他们知道自己很可能会得到一个非常模糊的回答，瓦肯人对自己的私人事务向来保守。

　　企业号目前位于β象限，刚刚结束了该象限边缘某小行星带的勘察任务。他们将在5.2个地球日后，抵达三号星际基地进行为期三天的定期检修和物资补充。

　　而一个地球移民星球就在他们的航线上，并且他们是那附近唯一的舰船，因此护送假期在此星球field trip的一队师生回基地的任务就落到了他们头上。

　　面对即将到来的登岸假期，全舰上下都洋溢着轻松的氛围。

　　Spock来到医疗湾的时候，McCoy正在训斥一个红衫少尉。

　　“不小心撞到头，还撞到柱子上，你是眼睛瞎了吗！怎么不去撞曲速反应堆？”McCoy低头瞪着坐在生物床上的红衫，他举起医用三录仪，“那样的话，你根本不用来医疗湾，直接洗干净脖子去见Scotty就行了。”

　　接着他伸手扶着红衫的下巴，观察额头上的红肿伤口。“你们轮机组就不能消停消停，让我喘口气歇一天吗？”McCoy嘟囔着。他用手轻轻按了一下伤口旁边的皮肤，“这里疼吗？”

　　McCoy医生有这种习惯，更加信任自己的双手，而不是完全依赖设备。

　　“有……有一点。”Spock注意到红衫的脸上有点发红，但McCoy正专心于判断伤势，似乎并没有注意到。不过也可能只是光线原因。

　　“这里呢？”McCoy换了个地方继续问。

　　“不疼。”

　　McCoy又检查了几个地方，在PADD上点了几下。“很好，情况不严重。”他给少尉打了一针消炎针，用再生器在伤口周围挥舞了几下。

　　伴随着再生器的嗡嗡声，伤口不再出血，皮下的软组织正在慢慢恢复，瘀斑也消失了，不过还是在皮肤上留下了浅色的疤痕。

　　McCoy打了个响指，把正在出神的少尉拉回了现实，“行了，你可以走了。去找护士领外敷药，每天敷一次，至少敷三天，就不会留疤了。”

　　“好——好的，谢谢医生。”少尉慌张地站起身，冲医生点了点头，然后看到了站在不远处的Spock，“Spock先生！”

　　Spock双手背在身后，朝少尉微微颔首，看着他离开了。

　　“Spock，你怎么来了？”McCoy走到Spock身边，眼睛还盯着PADD上的什么资料，然后抬起头看着Spock，“出什么事了？”

　　“我有受伤情况需要汇报。”

　　McCoy怀疑地扬起一边眉毛，上下打量了Spock一番，“你受伤了？”

　　“是的，我认为我需要你的医治。”

　　在McCoy决定Spock到底是不是在耍他之前，一位护士走了过来，打断了两人的对话，“McCoy医生，三号病房的病人想要见您。”

　　“那个胳膊骨折的小女孩？”

　　看到护士点了点头，McCoy迈开腿朝病房走去，刚走了两步，他突然转过身，“你想让护士先替你看看吗，Spock先生？”

　　Spock微微蹙眉，“不必麻烦。我的情况并不紧急，医生。”

　　“行吧。”说着McCoy走进了三号病房。尽管Spock想不出符合逻辑的理由，他还是跟了进去。

　　“骨头叔叔！”坐在病床上的小女孩露出一个灿烂的微笑，然后看到McCoy身后的人，“为什么尖耳朵叔叔也在这里？”

　　Spock记得这个小女孩，今年好像才上二年级，是那群孩子中唯一叫McCoy医生“骨头叔叔”的人。在McCoy以一个月的沙拉特餐威胁之后，Jim终于不再每次见到McCoy时，都带着小孩子的天真语气嚷嚷“骨头叔叔”了。

　　“他和你一样，因为贪玩受了伤，所以才要来这里看病。”看到孩子并无大碍，McCoy松了口气，他坐在床边，仔细翻看着PADD上的病历。“你有什么不舒服的地方吗，sugar bear？”

　　“胳膊痛……”

　　McCoy调整了一下床边的无针输液管，“而这是谁的错呢？不准再在走廊里打闹了，知道吗？”

　　“我很抱歉，骨头叔叔。”小女孩低下头，委屈地撅起嘴巴。

　　“没关系，亲爱的。但是你要记住，在你受伤的时候，关心你的人会心疼的。”McCoy将她额前凌乱的棕发理顺，“现在还疼吗？”

　　她摇了摇头，然后又点了点头，“还有头疼。”

　　McCoy皱起眉毛，看了一眼床头监视器的读数，“不应该啊……”他小声嘟囔着，一边仔细查阅了一遍PADD上的资料，“Sweetie，你可以告诉我有多痛吗，按照从一到十的程度来分？”

　　“唔……”小女孩眨着眼，像是在认真思考，“一丁点儿（a wee bit）。”

　　突如其来的模仿把McCoy逗笑了，他突然想起孩子们之前刚刚参观了轮机室。“你真的感觉头疼吗，honey？”

　　“我爸爸总是说亲一下就好了。”

　　McCoy轻声低笑，“你想让我kiss it better吗？”

　　小女孩立即点了点头。McCoy向前倾身，在她额头印下一个温柔的吻。“现在还疼吗？”

　　“不疼了。谢谢你，骨头叔叔。”她笑得双眼眯成一条缝，扭着身子躺回枕头。

　　McCoy给她盖好被子，“好好睡吧，kiddo。”

　　很有趣。Spock这几天听到过舰员们的讨论，关于McCoy医生对小孩子和舰员们的区别态度。比如说Jim抱怨“为什么他们打完针都有糖吃”，而McCoy的回答是“因为你不是三岁小孩”。

　　但是听到和亲眼看到是两码事。现在Spock理解了，最近总有些人受伤往医疗湾跑的原因。McCoy医生在面对小孩子时的确非常迷人。但是Spock并不感到意外，他知道McCoy一直都这么温柔，他对病人无微不至的关心是他与生俱来的特性，而对待舰员的恶劣态度只是为了让他们长记性而已，不要再愚蠢到让自己受伤，非常符合逻辑。

　　不过这并不是Spock来这里的原因。

　　他一边跟着McCoy朝CMO办公室走去，一边回想今天，哦不现在应该是前一天的早些时候。

　　Spock早上去了植物学实验室一趟，因为Sulu和McCoy的实验需要他的帮助。他们在研究之前登陆任务采集到的植物样本，McCoy认为某些植株存在药用价值。

　　Spock在往电脑中输方程式的时候，McCoy在收集每株植株的叶片，准备测量酶活性。

　　“该死的！”McCoy突然骂了一句，实验室里的人一下子都被吸引了注意力，停下手边的工作转头看着McCoy，Spock也不例外。

　　“怎么了，医生？”Sulu问。

　　“没事，手指被扎了一下。”

　　Spock微微皱起眉毛，他的瓦肯视力足够看清楚McCoy食指涌出的红色血液。根据出血量来判断，伤口应该不浅。

　　他正准备开口建议医生回医疗湾处理伤口，但是紧接着McCoy把食指含进了嘴里——

　　“Spock，你在听吗？你怕不是伤到脑子了吧？”

　　Spock回过神，发现他已经来到McCoy办公室，而McCoy正倚着办公桌双臂环胸看着他。

　　“我道歉，医生。我在思考别的事情。”

　　“你到底伤到哪儿了？”

　　Spock伸出了他的右手。McCoy挑起眉毛，然后走近观察他的伤口。食指上有一道一厘米左右的伤口，绿色的血液已经凝固。

　　“Spock，你到底怎么划伤手指的？我以为你们瓦肯人用手时都很小心。”

　　“我在阅读上个月你送我的那本纸质旧书。”

　　McCoy愣了一下，然后拿起桌子上的再生器，一只手捧着Spock的手，另一只手用再生器修复Spock指头上被划伤的皮肤。

　　Spock看着McCoy认真的神情，然后视线移到McCoy的手上。他注意到McCoy食指上的伤口已经消失了，仿佛从未出现过一样。

　　“这样应该就行了。”McCoy松开手，而Spock小心不让McCoy注意到自己有一点失望。

　　“你可以走了，Spock先生。”McCoy看到Spock依然站在那里，打趣问道，“还是说，你也想让我kiss it better？”

　　Spock抬头看了一眼McCoy带着笑意的眼睛，然后用几乎看不见的频率点了点头，“有一点……疼。”

　　McCoy张了张嘴，紧接着又闭上了，仿佛这不是他想听到的回答。Spock开始后悔他刚才的举措了。

　　但是McCoy突然轻声笑起来，然后双手握住Spock的右手举起来，柔软的唇在Spock的食指上轻轻贴了半秒钟。刚刚长好的新肉还有些发痒，年长者的情绪顺着指尖传来，一种Spock从未感受过的温暖包围着他。

　　“现在滚出我的医疗湾，别打扰我工作。”McCoy转身走向他的办公桌。

　　Spock走到门边的时候，停下了脚步，“晚安，Leonard。”

　　McCoy转过头和他视线交汇，然后Spock点了点头离开了。

　　他没有错过医生有些发红的脸颊。

　　

　　完 

**Author's Note:**

> 没有查到美国海军的轮班制度，就私设了三班倒  
> α班是8点到16点；β班是16点到24点；γ班是0点到8点
> 
> McCoy送给Spock的书是W.H. 奥登的诗集，是我的私心  
> The More Loving One简直是为Spones量身定制的
> 
> 不过被纸割伤应该很快伤口就自己愈合了吧？  
> 就当是瓦肯的手太敏感了，必须医生来治（亲亲）好了


End file.
